Conker
Conker to jedna z najbardziej nie potrzebnych postaci z GTA RP tak samo jak Clementine. Nie ma zdjęcia Conkera gdyż on w RP jest człowiekiem a nie jak w grze Wiewiórką. Biografia Wojsko Conker był w wojsku i jak mówił Henry on zabijał ludzi, torturował i mordował do końca nie można potwierdzić tych słów lecz w kwestii mordowania jest to prawdziwa informacja. O Jego wczesnym życiu w Wojsku nie wiadomo za wiele po Wojsku znalazł żonę która została zabita przez Madd Doga Liberty City Jak w GTA RP 2 kwestia Conkera mówi to ten pracował dla Toniego w Liberty City. Los Santos Conker w Los Santos dołączył do Triady jako ochroniarz w Więzieniu. Również nie wiadomo za wiele co tam się działo. GTA RP 2 Pierwsze spotkanie z Conkerem było gdy CJ i Clementine a także Ryder byli w więzieniu przez zamach na nich. Tam po raz pierwszy był Conker który na początku nie gadał z nimi gdyż ochroniarze nie mogli się komunikować z więźniami. Conker wiedział jak wydostać się z Więzienia lecz Clementine musiała znaleźć kluczyki do drzwi by stąd uciec. Oczywiście uciekli gdy nagle.. Huang Lee i Triady zauważyli że uciekają Conker dał im uciec a ten potem poszedł do Baru gdzie głównie upijał się i użalał nad sobą gdy nagle przyszło pięciu członków Triady na celu zabicia Conkera ten wiedział co mogą mu zrobić więc postanowił ich zabić a całą akcję widział Barman oczywiście wtedy Conker wypowiedział sławne "Nie zadzieraj z Conkerem kurwo szmato.." które stało się memem. Clem zauważa Conkera który wyszedł z baru a on podał osoby które musi Zabić Alexa, Madd Dogga, Asuke i Huanga. Ten pojechał do domu Madd Dogga by go zabić za to co zrobił z jego Żoną po wymianie zdań Conker zabija Mad Dogga zabija go strasznie z Młotkiem i ucieka z jego Willi a po tej Akcji Conker znowu poszedł. Henry obezwładnia Conkera i zamyka go w więzieniu. Alex i Henry wiedzą o śmierci Madd Dogga oficjalnie ten zabija Henry'ego zaczęli uciekać z Więzienia ponownie gdy Asuka postrzeliła w Conkera. Clem myśląc że on nie żyje wyrzuca go z samochodu a Huang Lee i Asuka w końcu mogli się nim zająć (torturując go) Podczas pogrzebu w kościele dla ofiar Sawanny. Conker tak naprawdę żyje po czym wychodzi z trumny a Ksiądz był pułapką i zaczął strzelać do niewinnych ludzi. Conker zabija wszystkich złych w Kościele. Także III Wojna Światowa nadchodzi a Conker dostał ulotkę na powrót do wojska bo inaczej stanie się z nim źle. Ryder okazuje się zdrajcą i w hotelu dochodzi do bójki którą przerywa CJ. Do Hotelu jednak przychodzi Triada okazuje się że podejrzenia Conkera były prawdziwe. Po tej akcji dochodzi do kłótni Cj'a z Conkerem w ich domu gdy Conker wychodzi zapala fajkę i zaczyna palić Clem odpowiadając mu "..." co było oczywiście Memem również Postapo RP Wszystko się zaczyna jak Conker z Harperem zauważyli malutką bazę ci robią to po cichu gdy znaleźli że tak naprawdę są tam same Ghule. Harper nie lubi zbytnio ich lecz od razu ich nie zabija. Po małej rozmowie dostają kapsle ale ci zabijają ich (byli to przyjaźni Ghule) po czym przychodzą Raidersi. Ci zabijają Harry'ego a potem przyłażą Deathclawy ci uciekli ale Deathclawy nie dały im za wygraną i zaczęli ich gonić. Wystąpienia w Odcinkach GTA RP 2 * Odcinek 1 - Nowa w Grove * Odcinek 2 - Ostatnie Porachunki * Odcinek 3 - Sawanna * Odcinek 4 - Prawda wyszła na jaw Postapo RP * Odcinek 1 - Ghoule Ciekawostki * Conker i Clementine to najbardziej nie potrzebne postacie w GTA RP Kategoria:GTA RP 2 Kategoria:Postacie z GTA RP 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Narodowości Amerykańskiej Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:Grove Street Kategoria:Postacie z Postapo RP Kategoria:Postapo RP